Episode 301
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 419 p.2-19 and 420 p.2-5 | eyecatcher = Robin - Usopp | rating = 8.0 | rank = 6 }} "Spandam's Shock! A Hero Stands on the Tower of Justice" is the 301st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Robin finds out that Spandam is the son of Spandine, the man who invoked the Buster Call on Ohara. Sogeking snipes Spandam with his Kabuto and saves Robin, while Franky releases her Seastone handcuffs. Now free to use her Devil Fruit powers again, Robin finally releases her anger on Spandam with her Seis Fleurs Slap. However, the Buster Call on Enies Lobby has just begun. Long Summary With the Gates of Justice opened to allow Spandam and Robin passage, the Marines and agents continue racing for their lives and they are surprised. Meanwhile, Kashi and Oimo continue carrying the Galley La workers, the Franky Family, and Sodom and Gomorrah while running away from the Buster Call. They all cheer Luffy and Franky on. Luffy, still in Gear Second, stands before Lucci, who is still in half-leopard form. The Straw Hat captain shows his determination to defeat Lucci, while Franky races towards Robin. Spandam has loosened Robin's teeth grip on the bridge and the marines ready themselves to welcome Spandam. The CP9 chief looks on with pride as he had set a landmine to blow up the stairs and anyone trying to climb them. He then continues to drag Robin by rope who tries to tell her captor she's not going through. The CP9 chief assures the entire Straw Hat crew will be vaporized by the Buster Call just like Ohara was. He goes on to tell her that Spandine commanded the mission to Ohara. Spandam also tells of how Robin led a life on the run from the World Government. Robin assures that Ohara's legacy will not die as long as she lives. Just then, Franky suddenly detonates the mine. Spandam gloats how he is about to go down in history. When all seems lost for Robin, a projectile suddenly hits Spandam, shocking the scholar. The Marines are perplexed trying to find the shooter. As the Marines are picked off, Robin looks surprised as Usopp as arrived standing on the Tower of Law. Spandam is then shot himself and Robin makes a run for it. The Marines almost shoot her to stun her when Franky blocked the bullets with his steel body. Usopp then contacts Franky that the keys have been brought to uncuff Robin. It takes a couple of seconds, but Franky frees Robin at last. Spandam screams in horror that all of his agents have been defeated. Usopp assures Robin that the Straw Hats will be happy to accept her back. She then takes her frustration out on Spandam with the Seis Fleur and Slap, rapidly slapping Spandam before smashing his face in. Franky then contacts his new friends via Den Den Mushi that it's time to make their escape plan. Just then, Usopp hears a whirring sound and the Buster Call ships arrive to begin the bombing run. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 301 de:Spandam Kyōgo! Shihō no Tō ni tatsu Eiyū